


Feverdream

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: “Clinical research has demonstrated that the human central nervous system cannot distinguish between a vividly imagined event and an actual event; it responds the same way to both.” -Earn What You Deserve by Jerrold Mundis





	Feverdream

**Author's Note:**

> Feverdream was written for the Merlin Canon-fest 2017. It is a deleted scene from The Witchfinder. Thanks to my wonderful beta and cheer-reader, G, who told me about this fest and encouraged me to write for it!

Merlin’s mouth watered when he saw the implements that hung from Aredian’s belt. He watched the leather sag from the weight of the metal tools, pulling Aredian’s trousers low. The clank and clink of the instruments echoed off the walls of the rough cell where Merlin sat. More practical for torture than for pleasure, the dull metal pincers and piercers sent a pang of longing to Merlin’s cock, nonetheless. He pressed his hand to the front of his breeches, willing the swelling to stop. But the tinkling sound of metal spiked in his ears like a lover's whisper that urged him to act.

“What do you want from me?” Merlin asked, his voice more plaintive than he would have liked. He shivered, anticipating Aredian’s response. The rotting hay provided a poor layer of insulation between his skinny arse and the cold stone floor.

“On your knees, boy,” Aredian said with a sneer.

Merlin swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “I can’t,” he said. “I don’t know how.” A lie. Merlin knew well what Aredian had in mind. He, too, had craved the slide of a tongue tasting his cock, a warm mouth to plunder with his first attempt at fucking. The young boy on whose shoulders the kingdom’s fate rested had become a man.

“Not to worry,” Aredian said.

A wave of relief washed over Merlin, but the feeling of calm was short-lived.

Aredian continued, “I’ll teach you.” He tugged at the tail of his belt, freeing it from around his waist. Two and three at a time, the tools clattered to the floor.

Merlin had no choice but to obey. A frisson of excitement made his cock ache. The sensation of his rough breeches as they rubbed against his sensitive skin made his fingers tingle with magic. He wished he could summon it to stop the burn that flushed his cheeks. He fought to keep his magic in check, lest Aredian end their encounter with a death warrant, or worse— sending Merlin back to Gaius’s chambers unfulfilled.

Merlin obediently lowered his head and shuffled forward, hoping his knees wouldn’t give out before Aredian finished with him.

“Perhaps you need some encouragement,” Aredian said. He trod across the cell floor in his heavy boots, scattering straw with every step. 

Merlin watched the dust motes rise into the air as Aredian stood behind him.

Without warning, Aredian kicked at Merlin’s feet, forcing him to spread his legs further for whatever the witchfinder had in store.

A jangle of tools sounded in the damp cell.

Merlin had seen the metal cuffs before. They rattled from the bars of Aredian's wagon that he used to transport witches from the villages where the residents demanded their eradication. The saliva welled in Merlin’s mouth when he imagined what it would feel like to have Aredian bind his wrists with the cold steel.

Merlin’s balls tightened, threatening to explode.

A rush of cool air swept over his arse as Aredian worked his calloused hand between the fabric of Merlin’s breeches and his hot flesh. Merlin waited, holding his breath in anticipation as he imagined Aredian’s finger stroking a circle around his hole. A clatter of metal broke his concentration and Merlin huffed out his disappointment.

He heard his name... “Merlin....” whispered in the cell.

Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated on the scratch of metal on metal. He yearned for the tightness of the cuffs that would restrain him. But his desire was only satisfied with the scrape of a key as it turned in a lock.

The cell door squealed as it opened. Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur standing before him, his long coat swaying as he stepped into the cell.

“You're free to go,” Arthur said.

Merlin averted his eyes from the dual leather belts that embraced Arthur’s waist. He cautiously got to his feet and followed Arthur out of the dungeon. They had much to do if they were to prove that Aredian had planted the amulet in Gaius’s chambers. As they walked through the castle, Merlin hoped that Arthur wouldn’t notice the front of his breeches, dark and wet with his release.


End file.
